AURON: From Good To Evil
by Shaki Zodo
Summary: I suc at summaries but my thanks are to some insomniac guy who helped me get started.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Auron but I own everybody else in this story.

AURON

From Good To Evil

By: Shaki Zodo

* * *

Introduction

This is my story and mine only. By story, I mean life. I let other people be in my story, but the story is mine. My name is Auron. I don't know where it comes from, but something about it intrigued my parents, well my mother at least. Besides me, my friends, my mom, my teachers, and the people who raised me, this story is mine.

I never knew my father like most story characters. I just know after my mom got pregnant my dad went hunting for something and never came back.

But what does that matter, I'm D-E-A-D, that's right … dead, dead as a doorknob. There is an arrow in my back. It hurts. It went straight through my chest.

I'm 17 right now. I'm flashing back to age 6. That's where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Auron the kid

Chapter 1: Auron the kid

11 years ago

"Gosh, I love life and it's funny, you love death, I guess opposites really do attract." I Said. "Yeah, whatever" Said Sephir, my only friend. I decided to ask him a question that I wanted to know but it was probably stupid to him. After all, everything was Stupid to him. "Well, what's so good about death?" Sephir sighed, then said "It makes life interesting." I said "OK, good enough for me" then I left. Hey, if he didn't say goodbye, why should I say goodbye.

"Auron, supper is ready" called my mom. Man, I loved my mom, but she is one of my causes of death. She taught me about how great God is, and many ways of life. Plus, she taught me how to survive out there when I was only 5.

CREAK, CREAK, CREAK, it was 1:30 in the morning when Two bandits walked up the stairs of my house, and ironically one was named Bandit. Bandit whispered " Hey Strollheim, look in there" Strollheim looked in my mom's room and said in a loud enough voice that the kid stealing cookies from downstairs (me) could hear "Let's kill her" "Nooooo!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs.

When I entered my mom's room, I saw three things, her body on the floor, a window that looked like someone broke out of it and a big muscular man who definitely couldn't fit through the window. He had a knife drenched with Blood in his hand. I recognized him as Strollheim, a bandit who I had seen a wanted poster for. I stared into his eyes and I got this weird feeling. It seems when he stared into my eyes he got that feeling too.

After that odd moment, our fight broke out. By the end we were both bleeding, of course since I was only six I was bleeding a lot worse than he was. I passed out and then he said "I like you, kid" and then he passed out himself.

When I woke up I was in a room the size of a closet, I was also in an empty bed. I knew at once it hadn't been a dream, because I heard the sound of wheels on road. Strollheim must have kidnapped me and put me on this thing. I could hear three people laughing in the next room. Then one of them said my name.

I walked in and saw Strollheim, a man who sat quietly, and a friendly looking guy. Strollheim surprisingly smiled at me and looked at my weird face and told me " I told ya already, I like you kid. You've got moxie, you've got spunk, and you've got enough courage to stand up to me. I'm not bragging but that's saying something. That's why I'm taking you with me"

"Do you know who these two are?" the friendly looking man asked me. He then pointed to Strollheim and the silent guy " These two are Strollheim and Bandit, The world's greatest team." I muttered "umm…" he then winked at me as to say, "play along, kid" I then said with fake pride and excitement "OH my goodness gracious, THE Strollheim and Bandit, what a honor" Strollheim smiled at this fakeness thinking he was famous world wide.

The man who winked at me introduced himself as Spire, my partner at this caravan. We would work on running the horses that pulled the caravan.

Strollheim then said "it's actually a circus car, but call it what you what" Spire replied "it will always be the caravan to me, after all it is mine and you should be grateful we're using it as our base."

Not really paying attention to their conservation, I saw Bandit glare hatefully at me. He probably understood as much as I did about why I was here. I could tell he didn't like me. I had a feeling life at the caravan would be harder than anything I'd ever face.


	3. Chapter 2: Life at the Caravan

Chapter 2: Life at the Caravan.

"Follow me to our workstation" said Spire. I followed to him to the front part of the Circus car, (caravan) to find only four reins and a view of 2 horses on the road. " Aye, it used to be just me working the horses but now I've got a partner." Spire said joyfully. I think he expected a remark out of me but I was silent. " I guess it really cuts the work in two, huh." Once again, I was silent. I was always silent. I think the reason I was like this is because I was in a sort of shock. He would talk but I would only listen.

We maintained the gentle speed that helped keep the horses calm. Nothing ever happened until the tenth day of work.

The horses were at their normal calm speed when suddenly, a man in plain sight threw a medium-sized rock across the front of the caravan. The horses automatically took off running but me and Spire pulled on the reins and managed to stop the horses. Spire exclaimed, "Wow, that was quite a shock, wasn't it." "Yeah" I muttered. I saw Spire smile. Well, I've already spoken; why not speak some more I thought. "Did you see that guy." I asked him. "No, what guy" He said with a strange look on his face. "Never mind" I replied.

This was my schedule. At 10:00, Strollheim woke me up, if I had not already woken up. At 11:00 we had stolen food for Breakfast, which was our only meal of the day. Strollheim thought it was important, so I was forced to agree. From 11:30 to 8:30, Spire and I worked. I was free to stay up as late as I wanted to but I usually went to sleep by midnight.

For some reason they trusted me not to run away. I almost did once but I thought, how am I going to survive. Yeah, like my mom's survival skills are _really _going to be of help to me. I mean, what would be better than this if I ran away? What would I get? I have no money. Do I expect some old lady who wants to adopt a kid to find me? What would happen when she died? Besides, like that's really going to happen. So I decided to stay. Strollheim, in a way, was like my totally deranged new dad.

I usually got up by 9:30, so Strollheim never had to wake me up. But, one night I had to work an extra hour, but I guess Strollheim never expected me to sleep an extra hour. Well, I did. Since he thought I would wake up by ten, he slept in. By the time I woke up, it was 10:30. I got in big trouble for that. He took his big hand and slapped me on the back as hard as he could. I didn't really feel it much. I used to be weak. How could I take the hit of a big muscle man slapping me on the back? What was happening to me?

As the weeks passed, I got to know Spire. I told my life story up until now. He told me part of his life. He used to be one of those circus people who trained lions and stuck their head into the lion's mouth. One day, the lion broke loose and killed some people in the audience. The ringmaster fired him. Strollheim, Bandit, and Strollheim's brother Rickshaw were there that day. They saw that he was out of a job. They hired him, then stole one of the circus cars. Spire said his name was Henry, but Strollheim said that just wouldn't do. Here, you couldn't have a normal name like Henry. They named him Lion. One day while hunting for food, a lion killed Rickshaw. Strollheim than changed his name to Spire. I asked Spire " Did you ever figure out why he picked that name." Spire replied. " no, and I probably never will."

Believe it or not, I stayed with these guys for 4 years and I was about to get a Birthday Present I would always regret.


	4. Chapter 3: Poisoned!

Chapter 3: Poisoned!

"Happy Birthday to…. Forget it, I don't want to sing" Strollheim sang then stopped. " So, you said you'd actually get me something this year." I asked. " Yep," Strollheim Replied. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was going to get a gift. Maybe, I wouldn't be bored most of the time anymore. Maybe, I could actually have some fun for the first time in 4 years. I was shocked when I heard him say. "Your present is being able to fight with us on a village raid. You can use it tonight, or you can save it till another time." I sighed and threw my head down but then I realized I'm going to fight, I'm going to get to stab and kill people. What every 10-year-old savage boy would want. "I'm in," I said.

I decided to go tonight, even though I had no Battle experience except practice fights with Sephir, and my fight with Strollheim. I got a Dagger, that's all, just a dagger. I was beginning to regret accepting my gift so soon. But if I didn't fight, Strollheim might be let down. What was I saying, what would it matter if I let done the man who killed my mother. I shouldn't be feeling any sympathy for him. Fine, I'll fight, but if I survive, when I get back I'm making my escape.

Bandit spoke to me right before we left. He said "hey, go for the mayor, he a weakling." I was shocked. It was the first time he had ever spoken to me. I didn't know if I should trust him. Well, I wasn't going to let my birthday present go to waste. " Charge!" I yelled. I regret that when they (armed citizens ready to defend their village) chased me until I hid in one of the abandoned houses. I stealthfully snuck through the village and into the mayor's house.

True, I expected to find a sniveling weakling hiding in the corner wishing for the bad guys to go away. Bandit lied. The mayor was a man who looked stronger than Strollheim. Oh well, I couldn't turn back now. The mayor turned around and expected to find a man who would say " give me your money, and I will leave you alive." Of course the mayor probably knew that that man wouldn't leave him alive anyways. Instead of a man he found me, a bloodthirsty 10-year old with a dagger implying with his eyes " when are you gonna stop staring, ya freak." I charged for him, ready to kill. He obviously fought back, but I didn't give up.

He laughed and then, when he found out we were equally matched he said "No, how can this be, I the great Heimlick of the Crusal clan, mayor of Frichten town, be matched up to this kid!" Man, that was stupid, I thought. Our fight resumed but he got tougher. He slashed me in the left arm and then again, and over and over again. The pain just wouldn't stop. After he tore my arm to bits, I found enough strength and courage to stab him in the chest with the dagger in my right hand, after that we both fell over.

When I woke, I once again heard the sound of wheels on road that could mean one of two things. The villagers found me and are sending me to the big courthouse of the west to arrest me for murder and treason, or that my bandit friends found and escaped but now they are taking care of a near-death kid. Fortunately, it was the second one.

After 15 minutes I found enough strength to thump my head on the ground beside me. Luckily, that was enough to catch Spire's attention. He realized I was up, and walked over to me smiling. He said (I can't talk, but I can listen) "Oh, Auron, thank god, you're ok, I'd thought we'd lost ya."

My strength was coming back, so now I could move my head both ways, left and right. So, I just noticed Strollheim sitting in a chair, next to me. I was on a mat on the floor. Who knows how long Strollheim had been sitting there. He looked he was in a state of mind, thinking about something, something important. I knew what it was when he said " Aye, it's my fault, you're too young to fight, I should have known." If I could talk I would say, "Strollheim, I don't care about fatal injuries, ok, well that's a lie, but it was a great thrill, it was fun and exciting, yet very very painful." Besides, it wasn't his fault, it was…Bandit's.

That guy was no good; it couldn't have been an accident. I had to warn them. But how, I couldn't even move my arms. Man, this put me in a very bad position; literally, it was uncomfortable for my back. I knew it wasn't a mistake, he meant to kill me, I always knew he hated me, but that bad, huh.

Days passed by and I knew that when I got better I was leaving, no, scratch that, I was escaping.

One night I heard Spire and Bandit talking, Bandit said he knew of something to help the wound. Watch it be poison. Anyway, when he returned he actually came with something called Boar's Blood (which was probably just blood from a boar but I could be wrong). Bandit kneeled down and starting dipping his hand in it and rubbing it on the cut, it burned, but don't all wound healers hurt.

I heard Spire gasp and drop something on the floor, I turned my head and read what Spire dropped, it said Boar's Blood, Deadly Poison. I was shocked but hey, I told you it would be poison. Too late, it was already in my arm. Before I knew it, Bandit took an Arrow, strapped it to his bow, and launched it through Spire's neck, hitting the tendons and separating his head from his neck, making blood squirt on the wall. I yelled with all my might, (which wasn't that loud) "HELP". That cost me all my energy and it hurt a lot too.

Strollheim immediately ran through the room and smacked Bandit through the caravan wall. Bandit bounced and tussled for a while, but then although bloody and bruised, he took an arrow and fired it in Strollheim's chest. He pulled it out, and it didn't seem to hurt him much. Bandit stood up and ran down the road. Strollheim knew talking to me was useless. We both had a lot of work to do.


	5. Chapter 4: A Desire to Leave

Chapter 4: A Desire to Leave

As you can tell, things haven't been going that good for me lately. I haven't gotten out of bed ever this whole time. Right after Bandit's escape, Strollheim had to clean up Spire. It hurts to think about it, the closest thing I've had to a friend, a true friend, is gone. Now all I have is Strollheim. When I said I would escape, I meant it; I just haven't gotten the opportunity yet.

Strollheim feeds me, so at least I get fed. "I guess I will actually survive, huh." I said to Strollheim (I had enough energy to talk) "Well, you've still got that poison in you" Strollheim said. I knew that, I was just trying to give the situation hope. Strollheim continued "Actually, there just might be an antidote for you, I should go out and find one, the sooner the better, right." I nodded knowing that either way I would die. I couldn't even imagine that there would be an antidote for it but I guess there's always a little hope. Strollheim was out the door in an instant, I guess he saw hope for me.

After a while I had realized how in the world I was going to feed myself. I could last for a few days but not forever, I really didn't want to think about food because I was extremely hungry, for anything, even raw squirrel, ok maybe not raw squirrel, but I would eat _**almost** _anything.

As it may seem, things just keep getting worse for me, and now there about to get worse but better in a way. I heard a knock on the walls on the walls of the caravan, I thought, thank you god, Strollheim is back. It wasn't Strollheim, it was two other bandits, they jumped in the caravan, started the horses up.

After a few hours, one noticed me; it left the room to talk to the other one. I could hear them talking, "well, what should we do with him" one asked, "I say we keep him, and when we get to a town, we sell him as a slave." The other answered. Uh-oh, I thought. "ya, good thinking, rolas" the other replied.

A few days passed and no Strollheim, I had this feeling we were getting closer to a town, and that would mine goodbye for me. The good news about this whole ordeal, is since they wanted to keep me alive, they fed me, once a day. That was enough. As soon as I gave up hope, he was there. He saw the caravan was moving, and he jumped through the doors, and knocked them out of the caravan, they got up and ran for the lives. I was safe again.

He did it, Strollheim had an antidote, a real antidote to save me. I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it, but he showed it to me, and I drank it down. I was the happiest person alive. Of course I wanted to know how he found it, so that night he told me.

Strollheim began "Well, I walked down the road until I got to a town. I stopped by the Apothecary and asked if they had any Boars Blood antidotes. He said he didn't even know what Boars Blood was. I moped outta the apothecary, and into the streets. I went over to the pub, for a drink, or two, or three, or four. I stumbled outta there, and fell down to the ground. Then, a strange looking man walked up to me and helped me up. He had a large purple robe on, and a purple mask-like thing and a red jewel were his face was, it looked like he was floating slightly off the ground. I asked him, am I hallucinatating yoo, cuz I do thats sometimes. He replied no, my name is Barouza. Then, he asked me for a fight, I agreed. Hey, I was all liquored up, you couldn't blame me. I charged toward him, only to stumble to the ground. I heard him mutter pathetic, right after that I was mysteriously flown into the wall of one of the houses. When I looked up, he was gone. I walked over to where he was, and on the ground was a bottle, a bottle that said Antidote For Boars Blood Poison. After a few days, I got back to where the caravan was, but it wasn't there. I knew something was wrong, so I followed the road to where you where and I found you."

"Wow, Strollheim, did you know that guy?" I said to him. He replied after thinking about it for a while " I'm afraid I don't, Auron" Two weeks passed, and with the poison gone, my wounds healed faster, I was on my feet, everything but the arm was healed, we wrapped it in bandages, and it stopped hurting. Strollheim put me back on horse patrol, running 2 horses with one hand, it was a difficult task, but I managed it.

In about a month or so, I was ready to leave, but I couldn't, Strollheim is my stepfather, I mean I didn't even know my father. Eventually the desire to leave was too much, so that night we talked. "What do you mean, you have to leave, like leave the entire caravan." Strollheim asked "yeah I do" I replied. I could see his face and it was not good. "But I practically raised you." He said. " I know, but I can't stand to live with the person who killed my mother." I yelled. " HOW DARE YOU" He yelled back. He charged at me with a dagger, the same one I had used. I dodged and ripped the dagger out of his hands.

I cut the rope to one of the horses, and took off. This startled the other horse, and then it flew off the side of the road and into a tree. That knocked the caravan over and smashed Strollheim's head on the ground. I looked back, and saw him with a bleeding head, and a sobbing face. He yelled " AURON! " I yelled, "I'll never forget you, Strollheim". By this time, I was crying too. I rode down the road, leaving the caravan behind.


	6. Chapter 5a: A Switch of Memory

Chapter 5A: A Switch of Memory

Bandit walked down the road that the caravan was on, he was thinking about his memories of his caravan life. It was torture for him to remember that, but he did anyway. "Stupid Strollheim, Stupid Spire, Stupid… Auron." A creepy chill ran down his spine, he didn't want to think of that name. He wandered through a town, thinking about everything, everything that had happened to him, since he met Strollheim and _Him._

He wanted something to do, a favor to run, a person to kill, or a time-consuming task for him to do while he was waiting, in other words, he was bored. He went to the closest inn that was nearby, rented a room, and fell to sleep. He hadn't got any decent sleep since the incident; another chill ran down his spine. He fell asleep to a deep dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's kill her" Strollheim's voice echoed in his mind, back to the night he first came in contact with _him_, "Wait, I'll do it." Bandit said, "You shouldn't have to bloody your hands, partner" Bandit took an arrow out of his quiver and stuck the woman's neck; she was dead in an instant. They soon heard a loud voice yell "Mom" and footsteps coming up the stairs, he saw the opportunity, and jumped out the small window. He waited outside, listening to what was going on. He soon heard a soft "I like you, kid" and a loud "ugh", a few seconds later. He ran around the street, got back into the house, and ran up the stairs. He stared into the room and saw a sight unlike any other; Strollheim was on the ground bleeding in a pretty bad state. He looked at the small, almost unnoticeable kid on the floor, he was also a bloody mess. Could this small midget have been able to beat Strollheim? Strollheim had more arm and leg strength then he did, but Bandit was faster. Bandit really didn't have any arm or leg strength, yet he was just as strong as Strollheim. For all he knew, he could have been the best archer there ever was. The things he saw made him believe that he was much stronger than him, he knew he could beat that kid, no matter how strong he was. He tried to wake Strollheim up, but nothing worked until he slapped him. Strollheim woke up and immediately was alert. He drew his sword to slice whatever was there. Bandit stopped him by yelling "Strollheim, it's ok, calm down." Strollheim looked down at the boy, he then mentioned to Bandit, "You do know that the rule states that we have to bring him along, he beat one of us, he has to join. Remember Spire, the only reason he joined was because he beat you." "Shut up" Bandit interrupted. "Fine, he joins, but I've got a bad feeling about this kid" they walked through the town all the way to the main road, which was quite a ways. Strollheim was carrying the boy, Bandit said, " you do know that this kid is going to hate us, I mean, we killed his mother, well, _I did_. He may like you and Spire but he will always hate me" Strollheim looked into Bandit's eyes and said " you're probably right" They walked into the caravan, Spire asked while looking at the boy " Who in the world is he?" Strollheim replied "Oh, him, he is your new teammate."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhh, Bandit arose with a shock. He muttered to himself, "Wow, what a dream. I haven't thought about that night in a long, long time." He decided he needed more sleep, so he tried to go back to his dream but he was unsuccessful. He glanced over at the clock with his eyes wide open, 1:00 in the morning. He began to think more about the connection between Auron and himself. It was wider than Auron knew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 3 friends all sat around their table in the caravan, playing poker while talking about their adventures. The Caravan was parked off the road, so Spire could join them in their card game. "Ante up," Bandit said " If that kid don't like me, then I just won't like him back" Strollheim put 10 places in the pot, then said "I think you should like him even if he don't like you back. There is something special about that kid, he beat me in a one-on-one match. I'm gonna raise him to be just as strong or perhaps stronger than any of us. There ain't nothing you can do to stop me. He is going to learn to appreciate me, whether you like it or not." Bandit knew he was drunk, not because of his stupid speech, or his bad grammar, but because he passed out right there on the floor. Spire got up to check on him, but Bandit stopped him by yelling "Ah, leave him be." After Poker, they played Blackjack and a number of various card games. This continued for a few hours, and eventually Strollheim woke up. They were silent for a while, and then Spire asked out of nowhere, "Out of curiosity, what do you guys think his name is? I think it might be Stroll, as in miniature Strollheim." He quietly laughed to himself. "Well," Strollheim started "I think it might be Gerald" They all immediately burst out in laughter, even Strollheim, who was laughing at himself. They then both looked at Bandit, who couldn't think of a name, so he said, with no idea in his head, out of nowhere, "Auron." He felt a sharp pain in his head that was liked being stabbed by a thousand daggers. Strollheim and Spire had no idea how much pain Bandit was in. The boy walked in the room, they all stared at him. He stared back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bandit tried to forget all these memories of Rickshaw, Strollheim, Spire, and his life at the caravan. The more he thought about it, the more they came. Once again he started to flash back to an old memory. "No, stop it." He screamed. But it didn't.


End file.
